<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【RF/PWP】定时炸弹 by Walterrr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080783">【RF/PWP】定时炸弹</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walterrr/pseuds/Walterrr'>Walterrr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Person of Interest (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:00:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walterrr/pseuds/Walterrr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>S2E13后。<br/>炸弹并没有被拆除，这次它被绑在哈罗德·芬奇身上。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harold Finch/John Reese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【RF/PWP】定时炸弹</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>定时炸弹<br/>哈罗德·芬奇从梦中惊醒。有那么一会儿，他只是望着天花板，分不清那声巨响究竟是来自梦里的一场爆炸，还是窗外漫长的雨。闷雷滚滚而来，雨声忽大忽小，乌云从远处涌上，经过图书馆时便加速掠过。留有余渍的咖啡杯，没来得及撤掉照片的玻璃板，提示灯闪烁的电脑屏幕。他花了一段时间才彻底滑出梦境。在右手边，手机依然亮着，屏幕上早已没有那五串数字，这说明他甚至没有输入任何一串。他熄灭手机屏幕，才开始感觉心悸。一种冰冷的感觉从脚底升起，芬奇意识到自己从未如此需要过约翰·里瑟。<br/>他需要确认自己没有失去里瑟。<br/>芬奇披上外套，光脚走过大半个图书馆。梦游一般，他拖着脚穿过一排排书架，因为没有开灯，险些撞翻几架书。尽管如此，他也知道自己要去找图书馆中间的那张沙发：那天晚上，他曾要求里瑟睡在这里。当他和里瑟相互搀扶着走进图书馆时，里瑟显得无比倦怠，但首先摔进椅子的却是芬奇。他彻底瘫倒在转椅里，直视着幽幽发亮的屏幕，感觉脑袋里仿佛进了一团雾。哈罗德·芬奇看上去很容易被什么事吓到，可真正能吓倒他的事却不多，几乎失去约翰·里瑟算是其中的一件。<br/>“现在走回你的公寓会不会太晚了，里瑟先生？”当时他说，“被子和枕头在地下室里。——当然，我有时会睡在图书馆。——如果你愿意的话，那边有张沙发，恕我无力，你恐怕得自己铺床。”<br/>他没有说过自己有多么害怕里瑟离开。里瑟望了他一眼，看上去若有所思。不过他依言搬来了被褥，把自己安置在了这张不算宽敞的沙发里。为了舒适，他的两条腿交叠着搭在一边的扶手上，一条薄毯斜斜地挂在身上。<br/>“只要你能安心，芬奇。”他回答。“现在是晚安时间了吗？”<br/>“我有后续的事情需要处理，”芬奇放轻了声音，“不过，晚安，里瑟先生。”<br/>尽管有时他们会依偎着为对方手淫，以一同度过一些难以入眠的夜晚，道晚安仍然是一种奢侈。一半是因为里瑟总会回到自己的公寓，一半是因为芬奇不想借此拉近距离。他一直试图维持他们之间的平衡，但那个晚上，在他们离开天台后，天枰上的筹码显然已经改变了。他们的关系正滑向某种未知，芬奇说不出来。<br/>里瑟也醒着，他没料到这个。他的雇员正靠着窗子看雨。窗外，一排路灯亮着，远远地连成迷蒙的一片。芬奇停在那儿，一瞬间感觉眩晕。<br/>动作指令先于道德考量发出。第一脚摇摇晃晃，第二脚几乎踩空，他奔过去扳过里瑟的肩膀，急于确认那炸弹是否还绑在身上。他的手在雇员的胸口急切地摸索着，那里除了一层薄薄的衬衫就是他火热的胸膛，没有背心，没有炸弹。他又试图解开里瑟的衬衫，十个指头都在打颤。梦境与现实出现了轻微的错位，爆炸的余音总是在耳边嗡嗡作响，让他有种危机尚未解除的错觉。“让我来，好吗？”里瑟说。那双苍白的手不安地蜷在自己的掌心，他一直握着，直到他的老板不再发抖。接着，他牵着芬奇，一颗一颗地解开了自己的衬衫。小麦色的胸膛袒露在芬奇面前。没有背心，没有炸弹，没有伤口，唯一留在那的是旧战场遗落的几枚弹痕。除此之外，什么也没有。<br/>芬奇手上的动作停下了。他很小声、很小声地叹了口气，手指沿着里瑟的领口向下滑去，最后攥住他的衣摆。那会儿，他首先明白了一件事，随即，另一件事却让他困惑不已。<br/>他明白的是里瑟早已脱离危险，不明白的是，看着完好无损的里瑟并不能让他感到安全。他渴望接触他，渴望包裹他，渴望用最原始的方式，点燃自己麻木的感官。<br/>里瑟放开他的手，动作自然得就像晚上要睡觉。“雷声把你吓醒了？”里瑟说，“我也是。这样的雨夜睡不好觉。”<br/>“我是做了……噩梦。”芬奇望向窗外，想着那场梦。爆炸之前他们拥抱过吗？他隐约记得，秒表上的数字滑向0时，他们的手还没来得及叠在一起。醒来后，他比失去奈森·英格拉姆更懊恼。“我梦见炸弹爆炸了，三次。”<br/>“我在这里，”里瑟说，“别担心。那些都已经过去了。”<br/>芬奇摇了摇头。<br/>“不行，没有证据。我不觉得……”他小声咕哝。<br/>“那就继续看着我，”里瑟说。他的眼睛里跳动着晦暗的光。“直到你相信为止。”<br/>那一刻，芬奇明白他也是同样的感觉。他扯紧里瑟的衣领，里瑟的手滑进他的睡袍，他们一路拉拉扯扯，最后挪到了沙发边。这是他们第一次上床，芬奇想，他本来应该拖住里瑟，好让这一刻来得更晚些。但在那时，对里瑟的渴望超越了一切。他轻轻一推，里瑟顺势仰倒在沙发上。“噢，芬奇，芬奇。”里瑟笑了，“你有点太着急了。”<br/>“别说话。”芬奇说。他跨坐在里瑟身上，一只手摩挲着他胸膛上交错的伤疤：有些是旧的，摸起来像是蜕皮的蛇；有些则是新的，刚刚结上血痂。一瞬间，他觉得他们被允许拥有的时间太短，哪怕一时疏忽，都会有人因此丧命。他的脑袋晕晕乎乎，光裸的大腿跪在里瑟腰侧。冷风掠过潮湿的街道，带来泥土的气息。仅仅是相互触碰还不够，芬奇咬了咬牙，他还是会感到很冷。<br/>里瑟的手指已经来到他的臀部，隔着内裤在后穴处轻轻戳刺。“感觉如何？”他的雇员问。<br/>“还不够。”他简短地回答，为即将发生的事情浑身战栗。<br/>那只手把他的内裤轻轻向下拽，里瑟半勃的阴茎抵住了穴口。他的裤链尚未拉开，金属环在周围的褶皱上来回碾磨，忽急忽缓。快感犹如敲打脊柱的木槌，芬奇的腰塌了下去。里瑟紧紧环住他，时不时地挺胯戳刺。<br/>“之前和别人做过吗，芬奇？”里瑟哑着嗓子问。<br/>芬奇点点头，又摇摇头。“年轻的时候，是和女孩。”他的声音越来越低，“能不能请你直接进来，里瑟先生？”<br/>“相信我，”里瑟说，“到了早上你会后悔的。”<br/>手指探入的一刹那，他已经被火热的肠道紧紧绞住。芬奇趴在他的肩上，一动也不敢动。等到那根手指能够自由进出时，他却马上要求里瑟再加一根。<br/>“耐心点好吗，老板？”<br/>被彻底感受约翰·里瑟的欲望驱使着，芬奇摇了摇头。他撩开睡袍，调整了一下姿势，勇敢地向里瑟的阴茎压了下去。里瑟托着他的臀瓣，不敢有其他动作。和前特工待久了，他觉得自己老板隐约显示出某种疯狂的气质。<br/>“记得吗，约翰？我们最后都难逃一死，而谁也不知道死亡何时降临。一旦等过了头，我们就再也没有机会了。你有没有想过假如那天我留你一个人在天台或者我们输错了密码？”他飞快地说着，最后闭上眼睛。“我感觉冷。你呢？”<br/>“一会儿就会热起来的。”里瑟说。<br/>他干脆抱起芬奇，把他平放在沙发上又紧紧扣住他的手。芬奇咬紧下唇，抬起腰让他们的阴茎相互摩擦，一条健康的腿已经勾住了里瑟的腰<br/>“操进来，弄痛我，”他命令道，“不然我感受不到你，约翰。”<br/>里瑟摇头。他不在乎什么命令，反正自己是个善于违抗命令的人，并且知道这次芬奇也会纵容。“不是只有疼痛一件事能让你印象深刻，我们可以试试其他的方式。”<br/>芬奇还没能出言反驳，里瑟已经吻了上去。他舔过芬奇的牙齿，吮吸着老板僵硬的下唇，勾起他的舌头，耐心教他接吻。哈罗德毕竟才华横溢，他很快从窒息的困窘里解脱出来，扣住里瑟的后脑开始反击。当他们的唇离开彼此，芬奇已经软了腰倒在沙发里。他大睁着眼睛，在黑暗中触碰着里瑟的脸，想知道他是否像自己一样呼吸困难，面色潮红。<br/>“怎么样？”<br/>“你说得对，里瑟先生，”他大口喘着气，“的确令人印象深刻。”<br/>里瑟笑了。芬奇还想说些什么，好让他看上去没有那么紧张，但伸进嘴里的两根手指打断了他的胡言乱语。里瑟拔出手指，用芬奇的唾液做润滑，他已经准备好彻底扩张芬奇的身体。“现在我可以进来了吗？”他问。“我已经准备了很长时间了。”芬奇回答。<br/>彻底插入的那一刻，他们不约而同地叹了口气。里瑟的阴茎是那么鼓胀、那么火热，芬奇几乎感觉自己被贯穿，但这种疼痛正是他所需要的。痛觉唤醒了他的四肢、他的眼和他的耳，他们的距离已经降到零下，再也不会有比这更近的距离，再也不会有比这更安全的保护。他急切地环住里瑟的肩膀，在他的身下微微蜷缩着。窗外雷声滚滚，又被迷蒙的雨声逐渐没过，公路上泛着潮湿的水光，整个纽约成了一张巨大的锡箔纸。而他们在这张小小的沙发上交缠，窗边的灯稳稳地亮着。 <br/>芬奇用一只胳膊挡住眼睛，里瑟又把它拿开。“我想看着你，”他的汗沿着肩膀肌肉的线条滴在芬奇的胸口。“让我看着你操进去，老板。”<br/>芬奇点了点头。<br/>里瑟刚试着动了动，芬奇便死死抓住了他的肩胛。亿万富翁的指甲修剪得整整齐齐，这对一位特工而言毫无危险，但里瑟依然放慢了动作。芬奇在他身下僵着，安静得有些过了头，里瑟忽然意识到性爱对他而言更像是惩罚而非享受。对哈罗德·芬奇来说，也许这更像是某种存在的证明，而他本人并不沉溺其中。里瑟吻了吻他的掌心，迟疑着退出他的身体。<br/>“还以为你很喜欢呢，”他说，“如果你不想做，不需要勉强自己。我们可以换一天，等到你彻底准备好。”<br/>“按你喜欢的来，里瑟先生。”<br/>“我首先尊重你的意愿。”里瑟坚持着，“最后我们都难逃一死，这是你告诉我的。我们活在这里，惩罚已经足够多，如果你不能享受其中，那我们就不做。”<br/>芬奇沉默了一会儿。他睁大眼望着罩在自己身上的里瑟，眼神在对方和窗子之间游移不定。过了一会儿，他忽然撑起上半身，在里瑟肩上狠狠咬了一口。<br/>“别提那句话，”他说。“至少不是现在。”<br/>里瑟倒抽了一口气。他握住芬奇的腰，再次冲了进来。<br/>芬奇专注于感受约翰·里瑟的冲撞，再也没有力气保持沉默。他呻吟着，感到某个尘封已久的自己被唤醒了。哈罗德，哈罗德，哈罗德。里瑟把他的两条腿架在肩膀上，一只手托着他脆弱的后颈，他的声音犹如止痛药，包裹着他、安抚着他。芬奇想象自己被抛在沙滩上，细碎的浪花淘洗着他体内的沙石。他终于放松下来，尽力张开双腿，以此回应里瑟的呼唤。<br/>冲撞如巨浪般袭来，他是一只上下颠簸的小船。高潮来得猝不及防，可他又觉得自己为了这一刻已经等了很久。<br/>芬奇的嘴唇哆嗦着，最后终于迎来了长长的一声叹息。现在，性爱留给他的只剩下干涩和疼痛，他揪住里瑟的头发，想要把这颗毛茸茸的脑袋揉进自己的胸膛。这种粗野的方式能让他永远记住里瑟，让他来不及后悔不曾拥抱。<br/>里瑟挺动胯部，没过多长时间便抽了出来，射在芬奇的小腹上。整张沙发被弄得一团糟，他提议去洗个热水澡，却发现芬奇已经显得昏昏欲睡。离开天台后，他的老板就没有睡过一个好觉，好像那颗炸弹被绑在了他的身上，每天晚上定时爆炸。然后，他会一直失眠，直到黎明的荒凉将他征服。<br/>里瑟为他披好睡袍，盖上毯子。芬奇很快睡着了。他为自己倒了一杯浓茶，在沙发边守着。这个雨夜，他感觉自己刚刚完成了另一场拆弹行动。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>